Feel Better
by xx glamour
Summary: Edward is feeling sick but doesn’t want to worry Bella. It’s a cute story that shows how our favorite couple takes care of each other. ExB, AH
1. Feel Better EPOV

**A/N: Hello everyone! Alright, so at the moment this is a ONESHOT. If I get a decent amount of reviews I may add a SECOND CHAPTER from Bella's point of view xD**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters

**Summary: **Edward's feeling sick but doesn't want to worry Bella. It's a cute story that shows how our favorite couple takes care of each other. ExB, AH

**Notes:** Bella works for a local publishing company and Edward is a doctor in the Forks hospital.

**I hope you enjoy it! **

---------------------------

**EPOV**

I stifled a yawn as I walked into my apartment. It had been an incredibly long day at work and all I wanted to do now was snuggle with Bella and go to sleep.

"Edward?"

"Yes, it's just me," I smiled tiredly as I found my wife cooking in the kitchen. I was immediately met by her warm embrace.

"You're late," she scolded staring up at me with her pretty brown eyes. I don't think she was annoyed with me, Bella just seemed to hate it when I didn't let her know I was going to be late.

"I'm sorry," I apologized as I pulled her back into a hug. "How can I make it up to you?"

Bella let out a small giggle and pulled away again, "I can think of a few ways." With that she gave me a wink, a quick kiss and then went back to cooking. I didn't have the heart to tell her that I really wasn't feeling very hungry. "Dinner should be ready soon," she explained while getting ready to strain a pot of boiling pasta.

I immediately walked over and took the pot from her hands; my Bella was quite clumsy and I knew it would probably be a bit safer if I handled this particular job.

"I wasn't going to hurt myself, you know. I really do think I can handle making dinner," Bella stated as I finished pouring the noodles into the strainer.

I looked over at her with a lopsided grin, "I know you can. I just wanted to help."

Ten minutes later I was sitting across from Bella as she handed me a plate of pasta, chicken, and mixed vegetables. I found that I was only able to pick at my food. On a normal night I would probably end up eating seconds, but tonight I was just too tired. Bella seemed to notice that I wasn't eating as I usually do.

"Do you not like it?" she asked quietly. "I can make you something else if you want."

"No Bella, it's great, really. I guess I'm just not very hungry tonight," I admitted before yawning once more.

Bella looked at me with a mixture of sympathy and concern. "You're exhausted," she stated, standing from her chair and walking over to me. Bella gently cupped my face in her hands and rubbed her thumbs along my cheeks. "Go to bed, I'll clean up and then I'll come lie down with you."

"Okay," I accepted, forcing myself not to yawn again. I stood up and gave Bella a kiss before making my way into our bedroom. I barely had the energy to change out of my work clothes, but I managed. Once settled in a pair of flannel pajama pants and no shirt I crawled under the covers.

By the time Bella came in a few minutes later I was practically asleep. I felt the bed shift slightly as my wife cuddled up to my side. Smiling, I immediately pulled her close to me and finally allowed myself to sleep.

---------------------------

The unpleasant beeping of an alarm clock woke me up in the morning. Strangely I still felt extremely groggy and no less tired than I had been when I went to sleep. I sat up slowly and turned off the irritating alarm before rubbing my hands over my eyes. For some reason my muscles seemed to be aching and my throat felt oddly dry. I felt like I was getting sick. _Great_. I hoped that a couple of cough drops and a bottle of cold medicine would get me through this because I really didn't want to take time off of work. Thankfully it was Friday so I would be able to sleep late tomorrow.

I quickly looked at Bella and wondered how she hadn't woken up from the alarm clock; I guess she always was a heavy sleeper. "Bella," I whispered, gently rubbing her back. She stirred slightly and finally opened her tired eyes to look at me. "I'm going to shower and get ready for work, do you want to sleep more?" I was still whispering, mostly because I didn't want Bella to know that my voice was hoarse.

Bella nodded slowly and closed her eyes again, curling up on her side with a pillow. I knew I would have to get her up after my shower so she wasn't late for work.

The steam in the shower seemed to help with my sore muscles so by the time I woke Bella up and got ready for work I was feeling slightly better. I still wasn't very hungry, but Bella made me breakfast and I ate most of it because I really didn't want to worry her.

Bella's father, Charlie, became severely ill last year and passed away after three months in the hospital. At first it seemed as though he only had the flu, however, he soon showed signs of pneumonia and then his heart began to fail. Ever since then Bella has been extremely sensitive and anxious about people when they aren't feeling well.

Before leaving I gave Bella a quick kiss on her forehead and told her I would be home on time today. There was no way I could work overtime again, not today at least.

By the time I parked at the hospital I could feel the beginnings of a headache; I had no doubt that this day was going to be unpleasant. Again, I was thankful that it was almost the weekend. As I entered the hospital lobby several nurses immediately asked me to check their patients.

The first person I cared for was a four year-old girl who reminded me of Bella. Her name was Jaclyn and she had similar brown eyes and brown hair. Apparently her older brother told her that if she jumped off a bookshelf she could fly like Peter Pan. The poor girl believed him and now needed fifteen stitches above her left eyebrow to accompany a newly broken wrist.

Several hours later my previously dull headache was proudly making its presence known and I was truly uncomfortable. I rarely got sick, but when I did I was always miserable.

I was resting my head in my hands when I heard someone call my name. I looked up slowly to see my father staring at me with concern.

"Are you alright, Edward?"

For a moment I debated on telling lying and telling him that I was fine, but I knew he would probably see right through me. "I just have a slight headache," I admitted, running a hand through my hair.

Carlisle nodded and took a step closer to me, "Do you want to leave early? It's only two but I hear you've been working late a lot."

Leaving early sounded extremely appealing, but if I got home before Bella she would know something was wrong. Who was I kidding, no matter what time I got home I was planning on going straight to bed; no matter how much I didn't want to upset Bella, I knew there was no hiding this from her. "Are you sure it's okay for me to leave?" I asked, wanting to make sure that the hospital wasn't understaffed today.

"I'm sure. Go home and rest, Edward. Feel better," Carlisle said before going back to work.

By the time I got home I seemed to have developed a very irritating cough and I was definitely congested. I walked into the bathroom and took some cold medicine before grabbing a box of tissues and lying down on the couch. Several minutes later I was out like a light.

---------------------------

I vaguely became aware of a gentle hand on my forehead and my eyes opened slowly to see my Bella hovering over me with worry painted on her face.

"Edward, are you alright?" she questioned, moving her hand to my cheeks as she tried to feel if I had a fever.

As soon as I opened my mouth to tell her that I was fine I started coughing. I sat up and covered my mouth until I was able to stop only to see Bella's concerned eyes. "Don't worry, love. It's just a cough," I tried to assure her despite the nasally sound of my voice. "I wasn't feeling well at the hospital and Carlisle let me come home early."

"Why didn't you tell me you were feeling bad?" she asked, sounding hurt.

I sighed as I saw that my choice to try and hide this from her had clearly been the wrong decision. "I just didn't want to upset you," I stated honestly. I suddenly let out two loud sneezes and reached for a tissue.

Bella sat next to me on the couch and gently rested her head on my shoulder. "I'm sorry you don't feel well," she whispered.

"I'm okay, Bella. Please don't worry." I pulled Bella into a hug because I could see she needed one. I was a little worried that I would get her sick but I knew I couldn't resist comforting her. We stayed like that for a few minutes until I felt the familiar tickle in my throat signaling that I had to cough. I released Bella and turned my head away from her until I had finished.

"Have you taken any medicine?" she asked, sounding better than she had before.

I nodded and reached for another tissue to blow my nose. Ugh. Having a cold really sucked.

"Are you hungry at all?" Bella seemed to be going through a list of questions so she could determine for herself if I was alright. I always thought it was so cute how she wanted to do things her own way.

I thought about her question, knowing that I really should be hungry by now; I wasn't. The thought of eating made my stomach churn. "No, I'm just tired," I stated. I found it hard to believe that I could still be tired. If Bella was home that meant it was around six, so I had slept about four hours.

Bella offered me a sympathetic smile before holding her hand out for mine. "Come on, you'll be more comfortable if you change and get in to bed."

"I think I should sleep in the guest room tonight," I told her gently. "I don't want to get you sick," I explained.

I could immediately see that I had hurt her feelings, but I couldn't take it back now. It seemed like she wanted to take care of me, which I loved her for, but I really would be unhappy if she had to feel as badly as I did. "Please don't be upset, love. I'll be better in a few days," I said with a slight smile before once again sneezing into a tissue.

Bella's hand was back on my forehead for a moment before she sighed, "You stay in our room, I'll take the guest room."

It was clear that I shouldn't try to fight her on this so I stood up and allowed her to lead me into our bedroom. Bella immediately pulled out a pair of comfortable pajamas for me to change in to and then she walked into the bathroom. Several seconds later she came out holding a bottle of cold medicine, the one I had taken earlier, and a thermometer. She set the medicine on the nightstand near the bed while I changed.

Once I was out of my work clothes Bella gestured for me to get in bed so she could take my temperature. I felt like a bit of a baby, but I knew better than to tell Bella to leave me alone and let me sleep. After all, if anyone was taking care of me, I was glad it was Bella.

As soon as the thermometer was out of my mouth Bella frowned. "99.8" she sighed.

"That's hardly a fever," I assured her.

With a small smile Bella leaned over me and pressed a kiss on my forehead, "Get some rest, yell if you need me."

I watched Bella close the blinds before turning off the lights and closing the bedroom door. Once again, it did not take long for me to fall asleep.

---------------------------

I woke with a horrible coughing fit and I had no idea how much time had passed. I turned my throbbing head so I could see the clock on the nightstand. Great. It was 2 a.m. and I officially felt like crap. My nose was completely stuffed so I had to breathe through my mouth, which only irritated my throat more, and my head was pounding again. I was extremely grateful when I saw that Bella had placed a glass of water on the nightstand while I had been asleep.

After taking a few sips of the room temperature water I took more of the cold medicine that Bella had also left out for me. I was about to drift off to sleep when I thought I heard muffled sounds of Bella crying.

I was immediately concerned and quickly, though a bit unsteady, got out of bed and headed to the guest room. The closer I got the louder Bella's cries became. When I walked into the room what I saw broke my heart.

Bella was sitting up in bed clutching a pillow to her chest as tears poured down her face.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I asked, though I sounded congested my concern was evident. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

My extremely upset wife just shook her head and tried to wipe away her tears. "Please tell me what's wrong," I begged, pulling her in to a hug and rubbing circles on her back.

"I'm sorry if I woke you, I just had a bad dream. It's nothing. You're sick you should go back to sleep," she mumbled quietly even though she made no move to leave my embrace. I could tell that she was just as exhausted as I was.

If I hadn't had the urge to cough I wouldn't have released our hug. There was no way I was going to go back to sleep while Bella was still so upset. Once I finished coughing I held Bella again; I could see that she was trying not to cry.

"It's okay to cry, Bella," I said before kissing the side of her head. That seemed to set off her tears again, but I didn't mind. I hated that she was so upset but I knew that she needed to get this out of her system. I sat there quietly rubbing her back and kissing her head until her sobs slowed down. When her breathing evened I thought she had fallen asleep so I gently began to pull away, but she clung tighter.

"Are you feeling better now?" I asked.

I heard her let out a small sigh. "I should be asking _you_ that," she mumbled.

"Bella I'm fine, I only have a cold. It's you I'm worried about," I explained.

Bella sniffled and wiped at her face before bringing her eyes to meet mine. She shrugged; I could see that she was still really shaken up from her nightmare.

I felt a sneeze coming on, so I immediately stood up and grabbed a tissue. After blowing my nose I threw the tissue away in the guest bathroom and went back to sit with Bella who was once again hugging a pillow.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked softly.

She quickly shook her head and I decided not to pressure her. "Okay," I said through a yawn.

Bella placed her hand on my forehead and groaned. "You're burning up," she said with concern.

"I just need to sleep," I explained. "Trust me, I'm a doctor," I told her with a smile.

She still seemed skeptical but there wasn't much I could do at two in the morning. "Do you want me to stay with you?" I wasn't going to sleep away from Bella when she so clearly needed someone to be with her.

Bella yawned and nodded, scooting over so I could climb under the covers with her. I slid under and pulled her to me. Bella rested her head against my chest as I held her. I was no longer worried about getting her sick; I knew that I had already been around her too much to prevent it now. At the moment I was only concerned with making her feel safe. Shortly after Bella's breathing evened out I felt myself drifting off to sleep again.

Right before I drifted off, I heard my sweet Bella whisper, "Feel better."

---------------------------

**A/N: so that's it! I thought it might be cute to show Edward being the weaker one for a change. Please review if you have the time xD**


	2. Feel Better BPOV

**A/N: Hello again! I finished the chapter a day early and I decided to put it up xD Alright, so this is the last chapter, and it is the same as the first but through Bella's perspective. All of the dialogue should be the same.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters

**Summary: **Edward's feeling sick but doesn't want to worry Bella. It's a cute story that shows how our favorite couple takes care of each other. ExB, AH

**Notes:** Bella works for a local publishing company and Edward is a doctor in the Forks hospital.

**A special thanks to my reviewers!: ****Jayleen-Cullen-Whitlock-Hale.****, ****twilightgirl65****, ****rlmont91****, ****bubbles09****, Apple-Violet, jerseyhalliwell, jessxoxo28, ProfessionalCullenist, **and **17canada94**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

---------------------------

**BPOV**

It was just after six when I got home from work. I knew I should probably start dinner so Edward would have something to eat when he got home, but he didn't usually show up until at least seven. After thinking about it for a bit, I decided that I would just wait for him to get home to see what he wanted to eat. I usually just made whatever we had around the apartment, but I thought it might be nice to ask him for his input for a change. Edward was always a gentleman and graciously ate whatever I made him, but I still feel like sometimes the food I make is a little too girly for him. Is it possible for food to be girly?

Instead of starting dinner I decided to try and clean our apartment. It wasn't messy by any means; it just needed to be straightened up a bit. I managed to successfully clean the living room and our bedroom without any injuries, however, right when I went to finish up some laundry I slipped on a pair of shorts that had been left on the floor. _Ouch._ My head slammed into the door, but I wasn't too dizzy from it. With one hand rubbing the back of my head I forced myself to stand. I also decided that I was done trying to clean for the night.

A quick glance at the clock told me that Edward was late. It was already 7:30 and he hadn't shown up. This had been happening a lot lately; it seemed like Edward was always working overtime and I was really starting to get annoyed with it. I didn't mind that he had to work late, I just wish he would give me a call or something.

At this point my head was starting to throb and I was definitely feeling hungry. I sighed as I decided that my stomach was not going to wait for Edward to get home and tell me what he wanted to eat. With that thought, I wandered in to the kitchen and started on dinner: chicken, veggies, and pasta. _Hah._ Now I was definitely giving him a girly meal and he would just have to deal with it.

Ten minutes later, when everything was almost finished, I heard the front door of our apartment open. "Edward?" I called out, hoping it was him; if not, I would have a serious issue.

"Yes, it's just me," he replied.

I immediately put down the spoon I had been using to stir the pasta and made my way over to my husband, pulling him in to a tight hug. For that moment I had forgotten that I was supposed to be annoyed that he hadn't called me – the thought came back to my mind when I realized that he still smelled like the sterile hospital.

"You're late," I stated while looking up into his eyes. I wanted him to know that he needed to stop doing this to me.

As I looked at him I almost felt sorry; he really did look sleepy. "I'm sorry," he said in a way that made my heart melt as he embraced me. "How can I make it up to you?" he whispered into my ear.

_Aww._ Moments like this made me fall in love with him all over again. I couldn't suppress a laugh as I tried to come up with a cute answer. "I can think of a few ways," I admitted, offering him a slight wink and a quick peck on the lips.

Just then my stomach did a somersault and I remembered that I had to finish making our meal. "Dinner should be ready soon," I smiled, reaching to take the pot of noodles over to the kitchen sink to strain it.

No sooner had I made the move to lift the pot had Edward come over and taken it from me. I really think that I am old enough not to injure myself while straining pasta; however, I may have to reconsider doing laundry. If Edward ever found out that I hit my head he would probably have cushions glued to all of the walls like an insane asylum. Well, maybe not…that would be a bit extreme.

"I wasn't going to hurt myself, you know," I tried to assure him. "I really do think I can handle making dinner," I finished. Although, it sounded a bit like I was trying to convince myself of the fact that I was capable of cooking safely. To my defense, we had been in this apartment for six months and I have yet to set anything on fire.

Edward looked over at me with an absolutely adorable grin that made my heart turn to mush, "I know you can. I just wanted to help." _I love him._ That's all I could think of at that moment.

A short ten minutes later I was sitting across from Edward as we started to eat. Something seemed off with him but I couldn't really tell what it was. For one thing, he was barely eating; that had me worried. Edward may be a pretty skinny guy, but he never seems to pass up food.

It looked like he was just pushing things around on his plate. Maybe he didn't like it? It tasted fine to me, but maybe he wanted something else. "Do you not like it?" I asked when I couldn't stand to watch him poke at his plate anymore. "I can make you something else if you want," I offered.

"No Bella, it's great, really," he smiled. It seemed like he didn't want to hurt my feelings. "I guess I'm just not very hungry tonight," Edward finished with a yawn.

I finally saw the dark circles under my husband's eyes. He looked _so_ tired. I couldn't believe that I hadn't noticed before; I wish he would have said something because now I felt bad for keeping him up when he so clearly just needed to be in bed.

"You're exhausted" I stated as I stood up and made my way over to him, gently taking his head in my hands and rubbing the circles beneath his eyes. "Go to bed, I'll clean up and then I'll come lie down with you," I insisted.

Edward looked as though he was contemplating what I said for a minute. I really didn't want him to argue and offer to help me clean. "Okay," he said, his voice laced with exhaustion.

As Edward walked into the bedroom I stood at the table in shock. He must _really_ be sleepy. It didn't take me long to put away our leftovers and clean the dishes. By the time I entered the bedroom Edward was already snuggled up under the covers.

I tried to be as quiet as possible as I changed into a nightgown and got ready for bed. After brushing my teeth I climbed into bed next to Edward who pulled me close to him, signaling that he was still awake; I doubted it would be long before both of us were sleeping.

---------------------------

The next thing I knew Edward was rubbing my back and whispering my name to wake me up. I groaned and reluctantly opened my eyes to see my Edward hovering over me. He still looked tired; then again, I was barely conscious myself.

"I'm going to shower and get ready for work," he told me. "Do you want to sleep more?"

Yes. Yes I do. It took me a minute to realize that I had only said that to myself. At that moment I wished Edward could read my mind or something. Instead of producing a verbal response I just nodded my head before rolling on to my side and hugging a pillow.

I did fall back asleep but it felt like only seconds later Edward was getting me up again. I sluggishly made my way into the kitchen to make Edward some breakfast before he needed to leave. Since he barely ate any dinner I thought he would be hungry.

After Edward ate he kissed me goodbye and promised that he would be on time today. With that I went to shower and get ready for work myself.

I work at a local publishing company. For me it just involves writing articles that meet my deadlines and overseeing some interns. It's a rather simple job, but I enjoy it.

Edward is always telling me that I don't need to work because his salary is enough to keep us both comfortable, but I like having the security of knowing that if something ever happened to him I would be able to support myself. It's just another feeling of security.

When I arrived at work my boss asked me if I would write an article about a recent surgery to separate conjoined twins at the Forks Hospital. I immediately agreed, knowing that Carlisle had performed the successful operation; this meant it would be exceptionally easy to get whatever information I needed to write the story.

The rest of the day involved a quick break for lunch, some editing, and a little research on conjoined twins. As I said, my job is pretty easy and I'm fortunate enough to have a pleasant boss and nice co-workers.

---------------------------

As I pulled up to my designated space in the apartment parking lot and I was shocked to see that Edward's car was already in his place. I quickly checked the clock in my car; it was only 6:15. Edward shouldn't be home for another hour.

I walked into our apartment, but all of the lights were off. Immediately concerned I turned on a light and looked around. The apartment looked just as I had left it.

"Edward?" I called out, definitely feeling anxious. I finally noticed a foot hanging over the side of our couch in the living room. Was he still tired? I made my way over to the sofa and saw Edward completely asleep surrounded by tissues.

He's _sick_? Oh, poor Edward! I couldn't believe that I hadn't noticed he wasn't feeling well. I wished he would have said something. I immediately placed my hand on his forehead to see if he had a fever, I didn't mean to wake him but I saw his green eyes open when my hand made contact with his skin.

"Edward, are you alright?" I asked, moving my hands from his forehead to his cheeks. He felt a little warm, but I really couldn't tell if he had a fever.

Just then he started coughing and I felt myself flinch. He sounded horrible. "Don't worry, love. It's just a cough," he managed hoarsely.

Oh great, he was trying to make me feel better while he's the sick one.

"I wasn't feeling well at the hospital and Carlisle let me come home early," he explained.

I wished he had told me he was sick. I felt so sorry for him, I just wanted him to get better. I don't like it when the people I love are sick.

"Why didn't you tell me you were feeling bad?" I questioned; I tried to hide the fact that he had hurt my feelings. He didn't need to worry about me right now; he needed to rest and get better.

"I just didn't want to upset you," he sighed. Then he sneezed. Twice. As he was blowing his nose I sat next to him on the couch and let my head fall on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry you don't feel well," I said quietly. I would rather me be the sick one.

At that moment Edward pulled me into a comforting hug, "I'm okay, Bella. Please don't worry."

Yeah right. Of course I was going to worry! I wouldn't tell Edward, but this was really starting to remind me of when my father got sick. I couldn't lose Edward too. I just couldn't. Deep down I knew Edward just had a cold or the flu, but that's what was so scary because it's exactly how Charlie had seemed.

Suddenly I was out of Edward's arms as he was coughing up a storm. My poor husband. "Have you taken any medicine?" I asked, trying to think of ways I could help him feel better.

He nodded before taking another tissue to blow his nose. "Are you hungry at all?" I wasn't the best at making chicken soup, but I was definitely willing to make him some if he was able to eat.

"No, I'm just tired," he mumbled.

I stood up from the couch and offered Edward a sympathetic smile before holding out my hand for his. "Come on, you'll be more comfortable if you change and get in to bed," I assured him. Whenever I was sick, I always felt better once I was in my own bed and able to rest.

"I think I should sleep in the guest room tonight," he said suddenly. I gave him a questioning glance because I didn't understand. "I don't want to get you sick," he explained.

I felt my face drop. I didn't care about getting sick; I just wanted to take care of him. Sleeping away from Edward while he wasn't feeling well bothered me, but I knew he was just concerned. I wished he wouldn't worry.

"Please don't be upset, love. I'll be better in a few days," he managed to get out before sneezing. He knew how much I liked when he called me _love_.

I sighed and placed my hand on his forehead once again to see if he had a temperature; I still couldn't really tell. "You stay in our room, I'll take the guest room," I decided. If we weren't going to be together, he at least needed to be in the more comfortable of the two rooms.

I was happy to see that Edward didn't put up a fight and that he allowed me to take him into our bedroom. I walked right over to his dresser and grabbed a pair of comfortable pajamas for him. After handing them to him I went into the bathroom to try and find our thermometer.

I found it in the medicine cabinet along with a bottle of cold medicine. I took them both and made it back into our room just as Edward was changing his shirt. I placed the medicine on the bedside table while I waited for Edward to finish getting changed.

When he was finished I drew back the bed covers and motioned for Edward to get into bed. Once he was settled I pushed the thermometer into his mouth and waited for it to beep. When it did I pulled it from his mouth and read the screen. "99.8," I sighed. It was definitely elevated.

"That's hardly a fever," Edward stated. I was sure he would laugh at me if he hadn't thought he would start coughing.

I knew he was right, but from experience I knew that this was only the beginning of his fever. I leaned over and kissed his warm forehead, "Get some rest, yell if you need me."

With that I made sure to close all the blinds and turn off the lights so the room would be dark enough to sleep.

Fifteen minutes later I went to check on Edward and I was happy to see that he had already fallen asleep. He was still coughing though, and I knew his throat would be killing him when he woke up. I decided to leave a glass of water on his nightstand so he would have something to drink.

When I returned to place the water on the small table I couldn't help but sit next to my sleeping husband and run my fingers through his hair. I knew I wouldn't wake him. I wasn't happy to find that his fever had definitely gone up since he had gone to bed. I guess it was just best for him to sleep this off.

I gave him another kiss on his forehead before walking back into the kitchen. I knew that I should have something for dinner, but I was too upset about Edward being sick to really eat anything. At this rate I was going to make myself sick just by worrying; I wished Edward would let me sleep in the bed with him…I didn't want to be alone.

Around ten o'clock I finally decided that I should just go to sleep. I could still hear Edward coughing and I knew there was nothing I could do to help him.

I got ready for bed and settled into the guest room. It was so different to sleep without a warm body next to me, cold even. I didn't like it at all. I pulled a pillow over my head so I wouldn't hear Edward's coughs but I still couldn't fall asleep.

After staring at the wall for over an hour I finally felt myself drifting off to sleep.

---------------------------

I was suddenly jolted awake with a cry, _my_ cry. I don't know how long I was asleep for, but I had just had a terrible nightmare. It was like losing my dad all over again. Except in this dream, when I went to visit him in the hospital it was Edward lying in the stark white bed.

He looked so pale and weak; I _never_ wanted to see Edward like that. Edward was always supposed to be strong; that's just how he was. I couldn't even remember him ever being sick before.

At that moment I wanted nothing more than to just go and crawl into bed with him so he could tell me that he was alright, but I also knew seeing him sick would set off another slew of tears. I still hadn't managed to stop crying. I was on the verge of sobbing so I pulled a pillow to my chest and tried to quiet myself.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

I looked up to see Edward standing in the doorway, worry plastered on his face. _Shoot_. I didn't want him to see me like this. I didn't want him to know.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" he asked.

I immediately shook my head and attempted to wipe at the tears that were still falling from my eyes. He shouldn't be up right now; he needed his sleep.

"Please tell me what's wrong," he begged. I was instantly comforted when he hugged me and started to trace circles on my back.

"I'm sorry if I woke you, I just had a bad dream," I sniffled. "It's nothing," I tried to assure him. I didn't want him to worry. "You're sick. You should go back to sleep," I mumbled, making no effort to leave his hug.

I wanted to stay like that forever. I probably would have if Edward hadn't backed away for a coughing fit.

He coughed just as he had in my dream, just that thought was enough to have me fighting tears again. At that moment Edward held me again.

"It's okay to cry, Bella," he whispered as he placed a kiss on my head. That was it, I absolutely lost it and broke down crying. I was crying from my nightmare and losing my dad and probably just exhaustion at that point.

It felt like forever before I was finally able to control my emotions. When my breathing slowed Edward started to pull away but I only held on tighter. I didn't want him to let me go. Not yet.

"Are you feeling better now?" he asked me.

Oh! I was a horrible wife. He's the sick one and he's asking me about how _I'm_ feeling. "I should be asking _you_ that," I sighed.

"Bella I'm fine, I only have a cold," he tried to assure me. "It's you I'm worried about."

I didn't honestly know if I was feeling any better. I was still upset from my dream, but I didn't really want to admit to that. I sniffed a little, trying to clear my newly stuffy nose and wiped at my cheeks. In response to Edward's question I just shrugged and looked up at his beautiful, though tired looking, face.

He stood up to get a tissue and I immediately grabbed my pillow again. I felt like I needed to be hugging something; it was as though that was the only thing keeping me together.

Edward came back and sat on the bed once again. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

No. Definitely not. I immediately shook my head in response, feeling the hot tears pooling in my eyes.

"Okay," he yawned.

That's when I noticed that Edward had a thin layer of sweat across his forehead. I reached out and placed my hand on it to see if his temperature was still climbing. It was. "You're burning up," I moaned.

"I just need to sleep. Trust me, I'm a doctor," he smiled.

That wasn't fair. He knew he could get away with murder the way he dazzled me with his smiles.

Although I was still worried I understood that he needed to get his rest.

"Do you want me to stay with you?"

If he was offering, there was no way I was going to turn him down. I nodded my head through a yawn as I moved over to make room for my sick husband. I was thrilled when he wrapped his arm around me so I could rest my head on his chest. I felt so safe next to him; it wasn't long before I felt myself falling asleep. I knew that as long as I was with Edward he would keep the nightmares away. Edward always knew how to make me feel better; I just wished I could do something for him.

"Feel better," I whispered just as I was drifting off to sleep. I truly hoped that my Edward would be feeling well soon.

---------------------------

**A/N: alright, that's the end! I really enjoyed writing these two chapters and I would love you forever if you have the time to review!**

**xoxo,**

**xx glamour.**


	3. Sick EPOV

**A/N**:** Thank you SO much to everyone who reviewed or sent me a message! They really make my day. So this is either the last or second to last chapter of the story, based on reader response. I hope everyone enjoys this!**

**EPOV**

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was the fact that I was uncomfortably warm. The second thing I noticed was how peaceful Bella looked sleeping in my arms. Unfortunately, the third thing I noticed was the nauseating churning of my stomach. I didn't want to wake up Bella, but I knew I needed to get in to the bathroom before I vomited all over the bed. In one swift motion, faster than I could really comprehend, I had thrown the covers off my over-heated body and bolted for the bathroom.

As I hunched over the toilet all I could think was that I hadn't felt this crummy in such a long time. I felt achy, sweaty, nauseous, chilly, tired, and stuffy all at the same time. It hadn't been more than a minute before I felt a gentle hand rubbing my back and another running through my hair. I coughed as I finally finished throwing up and groaned as I leaned my head in my hands.

"Bella you shouldn't have to see this," I muttered, feeling more embarrassed than anything else. Suddenly I felt my nose start to tingle and I knew what was going to follow.

"Hetchoo! Hhh..hitchoo!" I was really feeling lousy.

"Bless you," she said gently, handing me a tissue. "Edward it's okay to be vulnerable," she assured me as she stood up and filled a glass with water.

"How's your stomach now?" she questioned.

I didn't really know how to answer. My stomach felt empty but still queasy. "I think I'm done for now," I admitted.

With that, Bella helped me over to the sink and handed me a towel and the glass of water. I swished it around my mouth and then spat it in to the sink feeling incredibly disgusted with myself. I was almost scared to look into the mirror but I forced my head up just so I could see what Bella was seeing.

_Ugh_. I looked just about as bad as I was feeling. I was pale, sweaty, and I had dark circles under my eyes…

"Hey, are you okay?" Bella asked, breaking my concentration by placing her hand on my forehead.

"I will be," I promised, turning to stare into Bella's worried eyes. Had I not been so worried about getting her sick I probably would have hugged her, but I never wanted Bella to feel this horrible.

"I think I'm just going to go lie down," I decided.

Bella nodded and took my hand to lead me out of the guest bathroom, "Do you want to go back to our room?" she asked while gently rubbing one of her hands up and down my arm.

In all honesty I didn't really care where I was. I just wanted to be off my feet and right now the guest bed was the closest. "No. Here is fine," I stated as I was already climbing back into the bed.

I grabbed a tissue from the bedside table just before I sneezed again.

At that moment I really just wanted to go back to sleep and hopefully wake up feeling better. Just as I was drifting off I felt something cool and wet on my forehead so I forced my eyes open only to see Bella hovering over me pressing a cloth to my head. She looked upset and I didn't know what I could say to make her worry less.

"Bella I'm okay, I promise," I was trying my hardest to assure her that I would be feeling better soon but she still looked skeptical.

"Can I just take your temperature? Please?" She sounded like a scared child. Did she think I was upset with her?

I forced myself to sit up despite my protesting stomach and nodded. "Of course you can," I tried to respond in a way that let her know that I wasn't angry at her for wanting to take care of me.

Bella left the room for a moment but returned shortly with our thermometer, a glass of water, and a couple of pills. First she handed me the thermometer and waited patiently, running her hands through my hair, for it to beep. Once we heard the high pitch tone (which really irritated my head) Bella reached for the tiny machine and took it from my mouth.

"102.3," she read. I could tell that this only made her worry more but I knew that the high fever wouldn't last too long.

Bella put the thermometer on the bedside table and handed me the pills and glass of water.

"Do you think you can get some sleep?" she asked as I took the medicine.

I slowly nodded as I handed the glass of water back to Bella. "I'll be fine. You should go have something to eat, Bella. You have to take care of yourself too," I reminded her. I was worried that Bella would be too focused on me to make sure that she herself didn't get sick. Now that I took a closer look at her she seemed somewhat pale, but that could just be because she had trouble sleeping.

"Stop worrying about me," she ordered, leaning down to kiss my forehead. Now she sounded like me. "Sweet dreams. Yell if you need anything," Bella smiled as she ran her hands through my hair one last time.

With that she turned off the lights and left the room. I was asleep within minutes.

* * *

I woke up completely disoriented in a sneezing fit followed by a quick dash to the bathroom. I had no idea how I could still be throwing up when it had been so long since I had last eaten, but the bile was burning my throat. Fortunately once I had finished getting sick I really was feeling a _little_ better. In this case better just meant that I wasn't quite as warm or nauseous.

Just then I thought I heard Bella coughing somewhere in the house but I couldn't really be sure because my head was still propped up on my hand over the toilet. Seconds later Bella came in and helped me over to the sink.

"Should I call your father?" she asked, her eyes willing me to say yes.

I think she just wanted someone besides myself to assure her that I was going to be okay.

"I think it's just the flu, but if it will help you stop worrying you can call him," I replied before rinsing out my mouth and coughing a bit.

"It's just…Edward I've never seen you like this and I..I don't know w-what to do..." she trailed off as her voice broke into tears. I turned around and pulled Bella into a gentle hug.

I wanted to ask her why this was upsetting her so much, but I already knew the answer to that and I really didn't want to make her feel any worse.

"I'm fine," I whispered into her hair, refusing to release her from my embrace. I kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back as I waited for her to calm down. I felt Bella shaking in my arms so I pulled back slightly and looked into her eyes.

"Bella, you're shaking. Are you alright?" I asked, gently brushing my hand over her forehead. She didn't feel warm, but that didn't mean she wasn't getting sick.

I watched as Bella blinked away her last few tears and just nodded her head. I wanted to hold her forever, but I was starting to feel lightheaded and I knew I needed to sit down.

"Come on, let's go watch a movie," I insisted, leading my sniffling Bella out to our living room.

Once we entered the living room I went and sat with Bella on the couch. "Pick whatever you want to watch, I'm probably going to fall asleep," I admitted.

Bella quietly stood up and put something in the DVD player and came back to sit with me. She pulled our throw blanked from the top of the couch and pulled it over herself as she rested her head in my lap.

I wasn't really aware of what movie was playing as a leaned my head back and closed my eyes, hoping my headache would be gone by the time I woke up. I felt Bella shift her position and I started absentmindedly playing with her hair. I was hoping that it would help her get some sleep too.

Unfortunately after half an hour of trying to fall asleep I found that I was unable too. I glanced down at Bella and saw that she was completely out, so I was happy that she was finally getting some rest. She had looked like she really needed it earlier.

Since I was awake I decided I might as well try and concentrate on the movie, or at least try and figure out which one Bella had put on. After about two minutes I was able to recognize the film as _The Truman Show_. Definitely a good movie choice.

I watched the movie for a bit longer before realizing that I was starting to feel a little hungry. Since I couldn't remember the last time I had eaten the hunger was a fairly welcomed feeling. I would take hunger over nausea any day.

The only problem was that I had Bella sleeping in my lap and I really didn't want to wake her by getting up to find something to eat. I decided that I would rather Bella wake up and find me eating than wake up because my stomach was growling. As gently as I could I managed to scoot off of the couch and replace my lap with several pillows under Bella's head. Luckily she didn't wake up.

As I walked to the kitchen I tried to figure out what I could eat that wouldn't upset my stomach. I settled on plain toast. Just as I was finishing I heard Bella start coughing from the couch and I instantly felt horrible that I had probably gotten her sick.

I put my plate in the dishwasher and walked over to the couch where Bella was still sleeping. Because I didn't want to wake her, I knelt by her head and felt her forehead for the second time today. Once again she didn't feel terribly warm but I still believed that she was coming down with whatever bug I had.

If Bella was getting sick I wanted her in bed and not on the couch, but I didn't think I had enough strength at the moment to carry her. This meant that if I wanted to move her I would have to wake her up. I didn't like either of my choices, but based on how I was feeling, I decided to let her sleep.

My stomach started doing somersaults and I immediately realized that eating solid food before I tried liquids had not been a good plan. For a doctor I really needed to learn how to take care of myself a little better. I knew I was going to be sick and I didn't have enough time to make it to one of our bathrooms so I darted over to the kitchen sink heaved. Had I been feeling any better I would have been disgusted with myself.

I quickly turned on the sink and rinsed it out as I saw Bella sit up and stretch from her position on the couch. She turned around and saw me by the sink and I'm fairly certain she was aware of what had woken her.

Bella stood up and made her way over to me, "You were sick again?"

I noted that her voice was somewhat scratchy, probably due to the coughing I had heard earlier. "Yes, but it was only because I tried to eat before I was ready to. I feel like I'm getting better," I said truthfully.

"Hh..Hetchoo!" Ick. What a horrible time to start sneezing again.

"Bless you," Bella groaned. I couldn't tell if she sounded that way because she didn't believe me or because she had started to feel a bit sick herself.

Of course, I would tell Bella I'm feeling better and then have to go find a tissue. Now she probably thought I was lying to her, but I wasn't. Yes my stomach was still a mess and I still felt like I had a head cold, but I wasn't as sore and my headache was almost completely gone.

"Are you feeling alright, Bella?" I asked after throwing out my tissue. "You were coughing quite a bit," I stated. I wanted her to know that she didn't have to hide how she was feeling just because she knew I was sick.

Bella shrugged and I knew that was a bad sign. The Bella I knew would deny sickness even if she were hunched over the toilet seat. "I just feel kind of weird I guess. Mostly my throat and my head," she admitted.

The doctor in me immediately wanted to check Bella, but I knew she wouldn't like that. It was probably safe to assume that we had the same thing but at least we could start treating her early. I grabbed a box of flu medicine from the pantry and poured some for her.

Bella had never been a big fan of taking medicine but if she didn't take it she was going to feel horrible. "Please take it, Bella. It will help you feel better," I pleaded.

She sighed and took the medicine from my hand and frowned as she swallowed it. "You take it too," she muttered, handing me the small empty cup.

"My stomach is too upset right now. I'll take some in half an hour," I assured her. Hopefully I wouldn't be feeling so sick then.

Just then Bella turned her head from me and let out a quiet sneeze, "Etchoo!"

"Oh, Bella. Bless you," I said, sincerely sorry that she wasn't feeling well.

Bella sniffled and reached for a tissue as her whole body shuddered. "Are you cold?" I asked with concern.

"Just a little. Will you lay down with me?" she asked shyly.

Why did she sound so nervous? Of course I would lay down with her. I nodded my head and led her into our bedroom. We both immediately got into bed and I pulled Bella towards me under the covers. She was still shaking slightly so I rubbed her arms and back hoping to warm her up. I decided not to sleep until I was sure that Bella was alright, so I waited until her breathing was even before I closed my eyes and allowed myself to drift off to sleep.

* * *

I was startled awake from a series of coughs erupting from Bella. My poor Bella, I felt horrible that I had gotten her sick. I brushed hair away from her sweaty forehead and watched as she blinked several times before looking up at me.

"Edward, I don't feel well," she admitted as several tears fell from her eyes.

The look she was giving me made me want to cry with her. "I know, sweetheart. I'm so sorry," I apologized. I felt incredibly guilty for how she was feeling at the moment. Thankfully I wasn't feeling so awful anymore so I would be able to take care of my wife. I was still stuffy, but my stomach felt so much better. As I was assessing how I was feeling Bella suddenly sat up and struggled to get out of the bed, but her feet were tangled in the covers.

Assuming that she was about to be sick, I grabbed the trashcan from the floor on my side of the bed and held it under her mouth. I had acted just in time because Bella began to throw up as I tried to pull her hair away from her face. When Bella was finished I put the trashcan on the floor and helped Bella to the bathroom because I assumed she would want to rinse out her mouth and possibly take a bath.

"Do you want to bathe?" I asked her as she wiped her face off with a towel.

Bella shook her head slowly, "I just want to get back in bed."

I brought Bella back into the bedroom and tucked her in before taking the trashcan and rinsing it out in the bathroom. I then brought it back out and placed it on the floor by Bella's side of the bed just incase she needed it again.

Then I was unsure of what I should do. I felt like I could and probably should eat something, but I was afraid that Bella might need me. When I thought about it, I assumed that Bella would want me to make sure I ate, but I couldn't help but feel obligated to watch over her. She was so miserable right now and it was entirely my fault.

I finally decided that I would just have a glass of orange juice and if my stomach could handle that I would make myself something solid to eat. I quietly went out in to the kitchen and poured myself the juice, but I drank it slowly, just in case.

After checking on Bella I thought it would be a good idea to change the sheets and make the bed in the guest room since I had left it a mess. It didn't take me too long to strip the sheets off the bed and toss them into the laundry so I found myself once again with nothing to do.

I didn't like how quiet the apartment was so I wandered into my bedroom and laid down next to Bella. She was shivering again and I wished instantly that I could be sick again if it meant she was better. I crawled under the covers and held her, hoping that my body heat would help make her more comfortable.

"Hh..hitchoo!" I had managed to pull away from Bella before I sneezed, but I still woke her up.

"Bless you," she sighed groggily, turning around to face me.

"Thank you. Are you alright?" I asked her even though I knew she wasn't feeling great.

"I've been better," she yawned as she scooted over to rest her head on my chest.

"I know, love. You'll be all better soon. I promise," I whispered, planting a kiss on the top of her head.

A moment later Bella sat up and held her hand over her face. I assumed she was going to throw up so I moved to reach for the trashcan.

"Hetchoo! Hh..hishoo! _Ugh_," Bella groaned, "Hh..I, really..hhetchoo! I just don't feel well," she finished with a cough before burying her face in my chest.

"_Bless you_, Bella." I wrapped my arms around my sick wife and just held her. Bella fell asleep in my arms and all I could do was hope that when she woke she would be feeling better.

* * *

**A/N: So that's it for now. Please review if you can! I love reading what you have to say! I may add another chapter if enough people request it. Happy New Year!**


	4. Sick BPOV

**A/N: Hello everyone! I think this might be the last chapter, but if it gets up to seventy reviews I'm going to turn it in to a long-term story rather than just these two chapters from the different points of view. So if you really like the story let me know and I will gladly continue it! But for now, this is it!**

**If you have any requests let me know!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters

**I hope you enjoy it!**

**BPOV**

I definitely didn't sleep well that night. Even with Edward holding me tight I couldn't stop thinking about the nightmare. I hadn't managed to drift back off to sleep until at least four or five o'clock in the morning. Although I guess I should be grateful for the fact that when I eventually did fall asleep it was rather peaceful. A pleasantly dreamless sleep is how I would have to describe it. I wasn't sure how long I had been sleeping, but all too soon I was woken up as Edward seemed to throw his half of the blanket over my body. It took me a few seconds to figure out what had happened but once I heard Edward retching in the bathroom I too hurried out of the guest bed and rushed after him.

When I got into the bathroom I saw Edward hunched over the toilet emptying his stomach. I felt so sorry he was this sick. I knelt down next to him and started rubbing his back and running my other hand through his sweaty hair, hoping to comfort him as much as I could. I wasn't sure how helpful the gestures were though. From experience, not much can make you feel better when your stomach is churning. For a moment the heaving seemed to stop and Edward began to cough before groaning, moving to support his head in his hands.

"Bella you shouldn't have to see this," he sighed. To me his voice sounded rather weak, but I guess that was to be expected after someone throws up. Just as I was about to tell him that it was alright to be sick Edward turned his head away from me.

"Hetchoo! Hhh..hitchoo!"

I gave his back one last rub before standing up and grabbing a tissue from the side of the sink. With the tissue in my hand I went back over and sat down next to Edward again.

"Bless you," I said quietly, handing the tissue to him. "Edward it's okay to be vulnerable," I added. I really didn't want him to feel embarrassed for getting sick. It wasn't his fault and I didn't mind taking care of him. I can't say that seeing Edward as anything less than strong wasn't scary to me, but I was sure that he would be alright. He had to be.

Keeping in mind that he had just thrown up, I stood up and went back over to the sink, filling a glass with water and setting it down before going back over to Edward and runnin my hand through his hair. "How's your stomach now?" I asked him, studying his face and not liking how pale he looked.

"I think I'm done for now," he answered hesitantly.

I nodded and helped him over to the sink, passing him the glass of water and a towel. I watched as he wiped the sweat from his face and rinsed out his mouth. He seemed to stare at his reflection for a long amount of time and I wondered what he was thinking. It was almost as though he was just standing there studying how he looked. I have to admit that his silence was worrying me.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked, placing my hand on his forehead to see if his fever was still high. It was. I may not be the one with the medical degree, but I knew that his forehead was far warmed than it should be. My voice seemed to break his thoughts and his tired eyes met my worried ones.

"I will be," he promised, although I was having trouble believing him. I really just wanted him to stop feeling sick. "I think I'm just going to lie down."

I nodded, understanding that he definitely needed rest. I wasn't sick and I felt like I could still use several more hours of sleep. I gently reached out and took Edward's hand and walked him out of the guest bedroom, pausing to contemplate whether he might be more comfortable returning to our actual bedroom. I thought it might be best to just ask him.

"Do you want to go back to our room?" I questioned, moving my hands up and down his arm.

Before he even made a response he was climbing back into the guest bed. "Here is fine." His voice sounded so sleepy. I just wanted to curl up and cuddle with him but then he reached for a tissue and sneezed again before closing his eyes.

Not knowing what I could do to help, I slowly padded back into the bathroom and ran a washcloth under some cold water. I rang out the small towel so that it wasn't dripping when I made my way back over to Edward. His eyes were still shut, but I didn't know if he had already fallen asleep or not. As gently as I could, I draped the wet cloth over Edward's forehead. Just as I did so Edward's usually bright green eyes opened to study my face.

"Bella I'm okay, I promise," he said, his voice just above a whisper.

I couldn't keep the grimace off my face. Him being this sick was upsetting me. I didn't know how high his fever was and I didn't know how to make him feel better. I felt like such a horrible wife. "Can I just take your temperature? Please?" I begged. I knew that he didn't want to be babied and that he didn't want me worrying but I couldn't help it. I didn't want him to get mad at me; I really just wanted him to get better.

Edward sat up and slowly nodded his head. "Of course you can," he replied gently. I wondered if I was worrying him by being this upset. I didn't want him to have anything else to worry about right now. He just needed to get better.

I left the guest room and headed down the hallway to our bedroom and into the master bathroom. After finding the thermometer I grabbed two extra strength Tylenol tablets and filled a glass with water before heading back over to where Edward was laying in bed. He looked like he was fighting sleep. I handed over the thermometer and sat down next to him on the bed as we waited for the tiny device to inform us of Edward's temperature. I gently ran my hands through his hair until the thermometer beeped.

My eyes widened as I saw the abnormally high number on the digital screen. "102.3," I murmured, placing the thermometer on the bedside table and passing Edward the water and Tylenol. I watched as Edward swallowed down the medicine and wondered if his throat was bothering him. Mine felt a little funny but I doubted that had anything to do with Edward's fever.

"Do you think you can get some sleep?" I wondered aloud, watching him nod in response.

"I'll be fine. You should go have something to eat, Bella. You have to take care of yourself too," he answered.

He shouldn't be worrying about me. I wasn't the one throwing up and I most definitely wasn't hungry. If anything I was just feeling exhausted. "Stop worrying about me," I requested, pulling the now warm, damp washcloth off of Edward's forehead and planting a kiss in its place. "Sweet dreams. Yell if you need anything," I told him with a forced smile, running my hands through his hair one last time before turning out the lights and leaving Edward to get some sleep.

I closed the door behind me and tried to think of something to do. What I wanted most was to just go back to sleep but that wouldn't be productive at all. I even considered calling Carlisle to ask him if he would mind coming over to check on Edward – but I didn't think Edward would be too thrilled with me if I did that. He seemed to think that whatever bug he had wasn't so terrible, but her certainly looked miserable to me.

Edward had asked me to eat but I couldn't imagine finding anything that sounded appetizing. Was it bad that I wasn't hungry? I knew it had been a while since I had last eaten. I guess I was just too upset that Edward was sick to really notice any hunger. After a few moments of just sitting on the couch in our living room and trying to think of something to do I finally decided to change the sheets in our bedroom.

Even if Edward hadn't really slept on them for very long I was sure that if he chose to sleep in out bed later he would appreciate a set of clean sheets. After stripping and re-making the bed with fresh sheets I felt a tickle in my throat and started coughing. _Ew._ I didn't feel sick or anything, my throat was just bothering me. While I did wonder if I was coming down with what Edward had I didn't want to believe that it might actually be true. Bella didn't have time to get sick because she needed to take care of Edward.

Despite feeling overly tired and a little off I decided to get ahead in some of my work. I made my way over to our office and sat down at my computer, glancing through my e-mails before looking at some of the articles I needed to edit. I got lost in the stories, coughing every once in a while, but not losing my concentration until I thought I heard Edward getting sick again. I didn't know how much time had passed since I had left him to get some rest, but I hurried to the guest bathroom and found Edward propped up over the toilet.

I quickly flushed the toilet and helped him over to the sink. "Should I call your father?" I asked, really hoping he would say yes. I didn't like seeing Edward so ill. It wasn't right.

"I think it's just the flu, but if it will help you stop worrying you can call him," he answered before coughing a bit and moving to rinse out his mouth. I grimaced, knowing how horrible throwing up made you feel. I didn't think I would be able to hold myself together for much longer. As it was I was already feeling on edge and with Edward still sick to his stomach I really didn't know what to do. I was exhausted and I didn't feel right and everything was just so overwhelming.

"It's just…Edward I've never seen you like this and I..I don't know w-what to do…" I was on the verge of hysterical at this point and I couldn't prevent a few betraying tears from falling down my cheek. I was a sniffling mess as Edward pulled me into a soft hug.

"I'm fine," he mumbled into the top of my head. I felt him kiss me and start rubbing my back. He shouldn't be trying to make me feel better when he was the one who was just losing all of his stomach contents into the toilet. For some reason I still couldn't calm down though. I didn't feel right.

"Bella, you're shaking. Are you alright?" Before I could say anything, Edward's hand was on my forehead. I didn't want to tell him that I wasn't feeling completely like myself, so I just nodded my head as I tried to blink away my last few tears.

"Come on, let's go watch a movie," he suggested, leading me out to the living room.

Edward went straight over to the couch and sat down, I followed and sat with him. "Pick whatever you want to watch, I'm probably going to fall asleep," he explained.

I got up and looked through our DVD collection, settling on _The Truman Show_ after several minutes of scanning the movie titles. I popped it in the DVD player and went back over to the couch and rested my head in Edward's lap as I pulled our throw blanket over my body. I thought the house was a little chilly, but Edward seemed fine. Probably because of his fever.

A few minutes in to the movie my left leg started to go numb so I shifted my position on the couch, closing my eyes as Edward began to play with my hair. The gentle motion slowly lulled me to sleep.

* * *

What felt like only moments later I was startled awake by the unpleasant sound of my husband getting sick again and an unwelcome burning in my throat. I slowly sat up and stretched, thinking that sleeping on the couch wasn't such a good idea because my muscles were feeling quite sore..and I sort of felt like I was getting a headache. The latter was probably caused from having such a rough night of sleep. Without another moments hesitation I turned around and saw Edward standing over the sink still looking rather pale.

"You were sick again?" I questioned with a scratchy voice even though I already knew the answer. I got off the couch and walked over to where Edward was in the kitchen.

"Yes, but it was only because I tried to eat before I was ready to. I feel like I'm getting better," he explained. I was happy that he had felt well enough to eat, especially since he hadn't had much of an appetite at all recently.

"Hh..Hetchoo!"

"Bless you," I groaned, feeling truly horrible for both Edward and myself at that moment. I hadn't realized it when I first woke up, but I really wasn't feeling very well.

"Are you feeling alright, Bella?" Whoa. Sometimes I really thought he could read my mind. "You were coughing quite a bit," he added.

Well coughing definitely explained the sore throat, but I still didn't want to admit to feeling like I was getting sick. "I just feel kind of weird I guess. Mostly my throat and my head," I shrugged.

Just moments after I finished speaking I watched as Edward walked over to the pantry and pulled out a bottle of flu medicine. _Yuck_. He read the label and poured me what I assume was the recommended dose. I just stared at it wishing it would disappear. Medicine didn't taste good and I did not want to take it. Childish, I know.

"Please take it, Bella. It will help you feel better," he pleaded.

How could I say no when he looked at me with those sad eyes? I sighed in defeat and frowned, swallowing the foul tasting liquid. "You take it too," I propositioned, holding out the empty cup to him.

"My stomach is too upset right now. I'll take some in half an hour," he decided.

Well that wasn't very fair, but then again Bella would have felt so bad if she made him take it and he just started throwing it up. He was a doctor after all.

Suddenly I felt a tinge in my nose and I turned my face away from Edward as I sneezed, "Etchoo!"

"Oh, Bella. Bless you," Edward sounded guilty. I wanted to tell him that it wasn't his fault at all, but first I really needed a tissue.

"Are you cold?" he asked, sounding a bit worried. I was definitely cold, and I didn't doubt that Edward had seen me shiver just moments before.

"Just a little," I admitted, throwing away my tissue. "Will you lay down with me?" I asked quietly. I really wanted him to take a nap with me…or at least just lay with me until I fell asleep but I knew he had been sleeping all day and I didn't want to force him back in bed if he would rather do something else.

Edward nodded and walked with me to the bedroom. I hurried under the covers, still shaking a bit from the chills, but Edward immediately pulled me to him and rubbed my arms to try and warm me faster. I don't think it took me very long before I fell asleep, but I didn't stay that way very long.

I think I napped for about half an hour before an uncomfortable sense of nausea woke me up. My throat was dry, my nose was stuffy, and my stomach was protesting. But I stayed quiet. Edward was fast asleep next to me and I understood that he needed to rest. For some reason I was still cold despite his hold on me, but there wasn't anything I could do about it. I closed my eyes hoping that I could ignore my upset stomach and just fall back asleep but I couldn't. The next thing I knew I was coughing uncontrollably and it had woken Edward up.

I felt him shift next to me and reach over to brush hair off of my forehead. I blinked a few times before looking up at his hovering face. "Edward, I don't feel well," I said as a few tears fell from my wide eyes. I didn't want to throw up.

"I know, sweetheart. I'm so sorry," he said with concern. He still sounded like he had a head cold, but I was a little relieved to see that some color had returned to his cheeks.

Just then my stomach dropped and I immediately tried to get myself out of the bed and in to the bathroom, but I found that my legs were twisted around the sheets. Edward must have realized what I was thinking because as soon as my stomach twisted causing me to heave there was a trashcan placed directly under my mouth. I felt Edward pull my hair out of my face as I proceeded to get sick.

It felt like it took me forever to stop throwing up but I'm certain it was only a couple of minutes before Edward set down the trashcan and took me to the bathroom. I immediately rinsed out my mouth and wiped my face with a towel.

"Do you want to bathe?" Edward asked me.

I contemplated the idea, but I didn't have the energy to deal with changing in and out of clothes. As it was I didn't even want to be standing anymore. I slowly shook my head. "I just want to get back in bed," I admitted.

Edward led me back into the bedroom and settled me under the covers before walking out again with the trashcan. I assume he went to clean it out, but I fell asleep before he came back into the room.

* * *

"Hh..hitchoo!"

I heard Edward sneeze and I turned around to face him, knowing that I was still a little out of it from my nap. "Bless you," I stated, sleep obvious in my voice.

"Thank you. Are you alright?" he asked, seemingly studying my face.

I shrugged. I didn't feel like I was going to throw up again, but I still didn't feel all that great. "I've been better," I answered through a yawn as I scooted over to lay my head on Edward's chest.

"I know, love. You'll be all better soon. I promise," he said quietly, lovingly planting a kiss on the top of my head. I wanted to stay like that forever but I suddenly felt as though I needed to sneeze again.

I sat up in a hurry and saw Edward quickly reach over the bed. "Hetchoo! Hh..hishoo! _Ugh_," I groaned. "Hh..I, really..hhetchoo!" I just don't feel well," I finished before coughing a bit and then burying my face into my husband's chest.

"_Bless you_, Bella," he said as he wrapped his arms around me. His warmth alone made me feel a lot more comfortable. It didn't take very long at all for me to fall asleep again. I was content for the time being, knowing that Edward at least seemed to be on the mend. Assuming that I had the same thing, I too would be feeling better soon.

**A/N:** **Alright guys, as I mentioned before I think that is the last chapter! I've decided that if the story gets up to seventy reviews I'll continue it and turn it in to a long-term story rather than just the two chapters from different perspectives. Thanks for reading!**

**xoxo,**

**xx glamour**


	5. Continue?

Heyy! So I've been gone for a long time, but I've recently had a bit of an urge to start writing again. If the interest is there, I was thinking about extending this story. So this is just a quick note to see if anyone would be interested in reading a continuation of Feel Better. Let me know! Also - if you are interested, do you have a POV preference?

xx glamour


End file.
